Chris Jericho
Introduction Chris Jericho was an in-ring competitor in Stronk, and was a founding member of the alliance known as The Club. He was well-known for being a musician for the band Fozzy, performing as their lead singer. Chris Jericho was heavily involved in The Great War of Realm 750.07, eventually being killed in The Bloodbath by the hands of Ocean Man. In-Ring Chris Jericho's in-ring career did not consist of very many matches. Chris Jericho first debuted after a mysterious series of vignettes alluding to the arrival of the great "Y2J". Dixon Gangreen won Stronk Rumbe 94, but instead crowned Chris Jericho with the victory. After making the transition to 3.0, however, Jericho tended to stand by the wayside and support his team, The Club, before eventually being force out of the group. During his short in-ring career, however, he still found minor success. Jericho defeated Pitt to become the Strank Champion, before being turned on by his former close ally AJ Styles. After this betrayal, Chris Jericho decided to leave his in-ring career behind. Death After retiring from in-ring competition, Chris Jericho decided to join the fight on the front lines of The Great War of Realm 750.07. Chris Jericho joined The Order of the Storm, and became one of their most valiant fighters. Eventually, Jericho became so well-respected that he earned the rank of Commander. His skill in combat was truly proven on the battlefield until the day he decided to fight in the battle known only as "The Bloodbath". Chris Jericho was one of the numerous people killed in this battle. Jericho was killed by Ocean Man, who pushed Chris down a flight of stairs after he had obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. Jericho eventually died due to his injuries while attempting to crawl up the same flight of stairs he was forced down. Returning to Life After death, Chris Jericho's body was brought to Realm Y2H0B1B5 (frequently shortened to Realm Y2H). This Realm served as a mass grave for the entire Omniverse, with an immeasurable amount of graves and shambling corpses without souls walking about. Chris Jericho's body was buried in the Cemetery of Ash, where the soldiers who were killed in The Great War of Realm 750.07 were buried. Shockingly, after being buried for a few centuries, Chris Jericho awoke inside of his grave. Chris Jericho was wearing the suit of armor he wore as a member of The Order of the Storm, but the armor had become frail over time. Though Chris's body was dirty and weak, he still found the strength to rise from his grave and take his first steps in this new Realm. Jericho, using the very weapon he was buried with, killed every single fragile being guarding his tomb. Chris intended to escape in any way he could. As he was beginning his escape, Chris noticed that the souls of the fallen would come to him, entering his body. As Chris was preparing to exit the Cemetery of Ash, he came in contact with The Heir of Fire, Iudex Gundyr. Gundyr, rather than letting Chris escape, began a battle with him. The two had a very close fight, but the conflict when Jericho slaughtered Gundyr. After Gundyr was slain, Jericho's armor began to glow with embers. Chris had no idea what to think of this, and his experience in this Realm only began to confuse him more. He heard stories of "rekindling the flame", and of beings known as the "Lords of Cinder". Despite many people trying to express the gravity of rekindling the flame, and stressing to Jericho how important his quest was, he would constantly interrupt them to ask "Why the hell should I care? You stupid idiot." Despite it being his quest, Jericho never intended to hunt down the Lords of Cinder. Chris was far more interested in the thought of the dark, and he hoped to gain the power to control the darkness in order to return to his home Realm with immeasurable power. Chris was successful in this quest, Chris refused to rekindle the flame, and as the darkness came, Jericho reigned above all others. As Chris was reaching the height of his power, he suddenly felt his body become frail once more. Chris collapsed, and the darkness consumed his body. Chris awoke in another unfamiliar place. He did not leave Realm Y2H, but he was in a different dimension. He was inside of what looked like a hospital, with operating tables and blood bags scattered about. Chris was once again at the bottom of the food chain in this entirely new place where the nightfall was eternal. Now, Chris's goal was simply to escape the horrifying hell that was Realm Y2H. Everyone Chris came in contact with called him a "hunter", and as he began to slay the beasts in his path, he began to embrace the title. After slaying numerous beasts, Chris would frequently return to a bizarre spiritual dimension inside Realm Y2H known as the "Hunter's Dream", and this place served as a safe haven for Chris as he tried to fight his way out of Realm Y2H. Inside the Hunter's Dream, Chris Jericho met Gehrman, a man who was known as "The First Hunter". Gehrman served as the only true ally Chris had on his journey out of Realm Y2H, and he helped Chris find the beings he had to kill in order to escape. Sadly, Chris's hunt led him back to Gehrman. Despite everything they had gone through, Chris knew he had to kill Gehrman in order to return home. Gehrman offered Chris the ability to live in Realm Y2H, safe with the sun in the sky. All Chris had to do to accept this offer was sacrifice himself to Gehrman. To Chris, the choice was easy. Gehrman used all of his strength in an attempt to kill Chris, but he was unsuccessful. Chris Jericho killed Gehrman, and his escape from Realm Y2H was within his grasp. Chris looked to the moon, which had now turned a deep crimson color, and a massive presence began to creep toward him. The Moon Presence landed in front of Chris, picking him up in its hands. The Moon Presence held Chris Jericho for only a few moments. Moments after the Moon Presence released Chris, Jericho knew this was the last of the prey he had to slaughter. The Moon Presence was a big challenge for Chris, but Jericho was able to successfully slay the beast. With the immense power gained from slaying the Moon Presence, Chris began to change and transform. After the dust settled, Chris was reduced down to a slug-like creature with small tentacles. He could not speak, and he could barely move, but inside of him was nearly godlike power. Using this power, Chris slowly began to grow back to his physical form, mastering the manipulation of Realm Y2H's matter. When Chris's body finally returned to normal, he used the entirety of his immense power to traverse the Realms, eventually making his way back to the ring in Stronk 4.0. Stronk 4.0 After his return to Stronk in Stronk 4.0, Chris signed with Strank under the ring name "Jericho, Beast Hunter". Jericho made an impact on his return, becoming a main event star on Strank in his debut match. Jericho's return remains incredibly important and historic, as he remains the only person in the history of the Stronk to return to Stronk after death entirely by his own hand. The 2nd coming of his career still seemingly has a long path ahead, and Jericho's dark past seems to have granted him a potentially bright future.Category:Characters Category:Rankenfiles